


Oh baby, that was magical

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Crack, M/M, Magic, Sex Toys, Smut, bottom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to try toys and gets the okay from Dean. But when are things ever that simple for the Winchesters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh baby, that was magical

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Cracky smut, because it had to be attempted. Originally posted to LJ on May 6, 2010.

 

They're a pair of healthy, red-blooded males, never felt the need to try toys or handcuffs or other kinky shit like that to get off when all they really need are hands and mouths and dicks. Anything else would take too much time and effort to get to the good part -- but their kisses last longer now, clothes stay off until the morning, urgency giving way to exploration.

After their latest hunt, a messy job with a poltergeist, hitting all too close to memories, Sam's itching to try something new. Take his time with Dean for once, and so here they are, in an adult toy store with the highly improbable name 'Marty's Adult Toys'.

There's an older, quiet man behind the counter, eyeing them as they search through the displays. He looks almost distinguished, would be if it weren't for the part where he works in a sex store -- probably Marty himself. Marty frowns a little, maybe wondering what they're after or maybe just disapproving them.

Dean wanted to come along after it became obvious he couldn't stop Sam

_"It's my ass, Sam. I get to veto your choices."_

_"Veto? Since when do you even know what that means?"_

_"Since you've wanted to shove a hunk of plastic up my ass."_

and Sam had conceded.

So Sam's perusing through different dildos, imagining how each of them would look in his brother, considering the color and the size, the texture that's going to open Dean up, rub against his prostate. Dean's off looking at the handcuffs and his silent scoffs make Sam smile. Of course Dean'd think that anything lesser than police cuffs are not worthy of being called handcuffs, and that right there's something Sam'd like to try sometimes, not that Dean'd ever go for it.

The old man's eyes are on them, flitting from him to Dean and back to him. It's unnerving as the guy has patches of gray creeping in on his temples and now wears a small smile, not curved enough to be a leer. It's almost like the guy's smiling at them, a joke only he's privy to, but nothing malicious.

Sam absently picks up a giant black dildo, thinking less about Dean's ass and wondering if a creepy owner is a valid reason to go elsewhere. Dean chooses to appear then, his eyes and lips shaped into a disapproving frown.

"Dude, veto! You're so not-- that monster is getting nowhere near my ass."

Sam comes out of his daze, looks at what he's holding, hears Dean's words echo in his head and wonders if Dean really spoke so loud. He sneaks a look at Marty at the counter and he's smiling wide now, stepping out to talk to them.

"Anything I can help you boys with?"

Sam blushes red up to the tips of his ears and puts down the black dildo. _Fuck it's big. Veto, yeah._ "Nah, we were just looking."

The man smirks. "If you don't mind, I know just the thing for you boys."

He pulls aside the flimsy curtain hanging over the entrance to the back room and steps in. Sam catches a glimpse of a dvd cover with what he thinks is a yak on it. _Seriously, what the hell?_

"These just came in the last shipment, would look fine on your boy there," Marty points at a pile of boxes with fairly normal-looking dildos, holds out one, and nods his head toward Dean.

Dean's about to protest, before he even sees what's going on, and Sam catches a glance of the hem of Dean's leather jacket swaying when he turns around to check what's up.

 _"Guaranteed to give pleasure you've never felt before"_ is printed in flashy blue on the cover of the box. Sam thinks that it's an apt description, for Dean's toy-virgin ass anyway, nevermind how cheesy the sell-speech is. Sam takes the box Marty is offering, because there's nothing to lose except Dean's interest and good mood if he doesn't make a choice soon.

The dildo's pretty, clear blue, like water in a pool, and there's also a black leather cock ring that has snaps decorated in the same shade of blue. The head is slightly swollen, a good grip at the base and it's perfect. Sam pictures Dean's pink hole stretched around clear, innocent sky-blue, maybe the cock ring on too, all hard and ready and just waiting for Sam.

He ignores Marty, whose smile is now a little sweeter, a little wider, his joke still keeping him amused and shows the toy box to Dean. "This cool with you?"

Sam holds the box up and Dean relaxes his shoulders, takes a step back now that his ass obviously isn't under a gigantic plastic threat anymore.

"Yeah," Dean says, and only Sam's big brother can sound so nonchalant when discussing things going up his ass with a stranger there to hear them.

The smile Marty's been nursing goes full-wide, white teeth flashing. "Excellent choice, sir."

Sam coughs up the dough after Dean just shrugs, smirks, "It's my ass on the line, man. You want this, you spring for the expenses."

Marty packs the purchase, hands it to Sam in a thick nondescript green plastic bag. "And you can't return it if it's been used."

Sam thinks about that and shudders.

They drive back to the motel and Sam keeps fiddling with the bag the whole drive, thinks about fucking Dean deep with the dildo, keeping him on the edge, maybe putting in a finger next to the toy. All kinds of images of Dean spread out for him attack his brain while they approach the motel. Sam watches the people on the streets in the middle of the afternoon, living their lives, and feels like a grade A perv.

\--

 

Sam pulls his fingers out and presses the lubed dildo against Dean's hole. Dean's on his hands and knees, obviously wills his muscles to relax, the change visible and Sam nudges the dildo in. The head spreads Dean open, wide and wider, until it's in, the length gliding in smoothly despite Dean's hole clenching around it.

"This hurt?" Sam looks over Dean's long, sweat-damp back, Dean's head hanging between his shoulders.

"No, just feels... weird," comes the answer and Dean sinks to his elbows, ass turning up, better angle for Sam.

Sam pumps the fake blue cock in and out, thinks how his own cock looks like when it's fucking Dean like that, slow and deep. Dean moans, the sound all good, and Dean reaches down to fist his dick. Sam lets it go on for a while, watches Dean's fingers spreading to cover more sensitive skin, and when Dean's muscles in his back and shoulders are twitching, he breaks Dean's grip and jerks him with his own fist, up and down.

Dean's cock is flush with blood, hard and standing proud, and Sam pushes the dildo in to the hilt, scrambles for the cock ring. Dean protests but doesn't try to stop Sam. The blue and black color of the ring contrasts with the beautiful red of Dean's dick, makes Sam's cock ache because it looks so right.

The lube-shiny ring of muscle around the dildo is hot and clinging to the plastic, looking so hungry that Sam has to wonder if it hurts. He watches hypnotized what the toy does to Dean, how Dean whimpers when it brushes against his prostate.

Sam pulls the dildo all the way out, but it catches on the ring of Dean's hole, the swollen head still inside his brother. He tries harder, but it won't budge.

"Relax, Dean." Sam runs his thumb against the curve of Dean's ass, feels the muscles, less than tension-tight.

"I _am_ relaxed," Dean snarks.

Dean's not lying. Sam thought that a dildo can't be that difficult to use, tab A to slot B, surely there's no way this could go wrong.

He tries again, this time pressing the toy back inside for a good measure, the friction small, and it goes easy all the way to to base and back. Until the head refuses to come out. And now Sam's panicking.

Shit, he can't tell Dean that he can't get the dildo out, the bastard's probably doing this himself, keeping the toy inside to screw with Sam. What else could explain it? So Sam goes with the flow, manhandles Dean to lie on his back and noses up Dean's cock, figuring a blowjob might help Dean's muscles to let the toy go. Forcing Dean to relax and let it go. Two can play this game. He licks up Dean's fever-hot dick, suckles the head while he fucks Dean with the dildo.

Dean moans loud, rocking his hips up to meet Sam's mouth and down to fuck the toy in deeper.

"Fucking cocktease, Sammy. Oughta put you on my, _fuck_ , knee and teach you a lesson."

Sam works Dean's cock with his mouth, drooling spit down the thick shaft. He nudges the dildo slow, steady, but it still won't come out, like there's an invisible hand pushing it back to keep it in. Dean's fucking Sam's mouth so hard just to get away from the pressure, that Sam doesn't think that Dean's clenching his ass on purpose anymore.

_Shit._

Is this the new experience the man in the store was talking about? Death by blue balls?

Sam thinks about the toy stuck in Dean's ass, what practical problems it would pose: liquid diet, hunting-related issues, and Sam not getting his own cock up there... Well, that's still possible, isn't it?

Sam pushes in a finger next to the dildo, slippery with lube, and oh yeah, Dean's ass sure as hell isn't repelling his finger.

"Sam," Dean warns, voice shot, but even with the help of Sam's finger pushing the dildo out, it refuses to be released.

Fucking hell, he can't tell Dean about this. Not now when Dean's ready to come, and maybe that'll help. He tries to flick open the cock ring but it doesn't co-operate. It's not rocket science and Sam tries again, but no luck.

Dean lifts his head up, frowns and curses a blue streak. "I'm gonna die of sexual frustration here, Sam. Get these things off and fuck. Me. Now."

Sam braces himself, musters up a devious smile, a tone that promises dirty things, tries to hide how he apparently sucks with toys. Just, not like _that_.

"Dunno, Dean. I kinda like you like this. All spread out under me, so hard from my mouth."

And Dean's cock curves up in a smooth line, so fucking deep-red and beautiful.

"I'm gonna take my time here." Because Sam desperately needs all the time he can get to solve this one.

He smells Dean, the strong musky scent of cock, and is struck with the over-powering desire to feel Dean. Sam's ass is still semi-virginal, fucked by fingers and a tongue long and good, but Dean's cock has never been nestled there and Dean's desperate moans and used, fucked-out look tell him that it can't be bad. Sam looks at the new blue toys trapping Dean into pleasure and desperately wants Dean's cock inside him.

Sam climbs on top of Dean, stretches himself open first with a spit-wet finger beforing adding lube and another finger. His mouth is watering when he looks at Dean's cock.

"Sam..." And it's a question, a warning, a permission.

Sam slicks up Dean's cock, wrist flicking up and down, guides it to his ass and lowers himself down in an effort not to clench. It's not bad, not painful and when Dean's hard cock glides over his prostate he feels a jolt of breath-stealing pleasure.

He can't stop, not even slow down, so he fucks himself on Dean, his hands on Dean's shoulders, Dean's hands roaming on his thighs, bruising his hips, testing the muscle where they are joined.

"So fucking tight, Sammy." Dean's eyes are black with lust and almost mindless with pleasure.

"Gonna come. So good, Dean. Is it always like this?" Sam's words are punctuated with grunts and harsh breaths, while he rides Dean, cock spearing into him.

"Better," Dean mumbles, "when it's you in me."

Sam comes hard, shoots over Dean, covers his chest and abs in white splatters. Gets come everywhere.

"You're fucking killing me here, Sam. Let me come already."

Sam steels himself for a disappointment, but he gets off Dean's cock, reaches for the cockring. It snaps clean off when Sam tries it.

He pulled at the snaps just like the first three times, and he shivers, something so very wrong going on here. He doesn't really dare to try the dildo but does anyway and it stays inside Dean.

Sam pumps the toy in and out, nothing.

Nothing except Dean whimpering and coming, body tensing, hole so tight around the toy that Sam can't even press it in to hit Dean's sweet spot again. Dean relaxes gradually and Sam draws a deep breath. _Now or never._

The dildo comes out with no trouble, no friction or force keeping it in.

Sam throws it to the other bed and collapses half on top of Dean. Dean attempts to shove him off, but Sam's dead weight, immovable, and they stay heaped like that.

Dean starts snoring soon, but Sam's too wired too get some shut-eye, so he drags himself up and hunts down the package that's still lying around. _"Optimal for beginners, guarantees pleasure and new experiences."_

\--

 

Sam marches back to the store when Dean's still conked out. "What's the story with this?"

Marty's behind the counter. Doesn't even need a good look at the box Sam's holding to know what he's talking about. "It's non-refundable now."

Sam blinks, doesn't really understand what that's got to do with anything. "What?"

"Well, you used it, no?" Marty raises his eyebrows.

Sam finally gets it, blushes red and hopes that the ground would open up and eat him. "No! Well, yes we did but there were some, uh, complications."

"Oh, these women sell 'em." Marty doesn't sound like he's worried at all. And then he tells Sam about these women.

\--

 

When Sam gets back, Dean's awake, packing their shit. He looks at Sam, then at the empty box in Sam's hands, glares like he knows something's up.

Sam feels a little sheepish, knows that he can't avoid telling Dean what happened earlier. Decides to just go for it.

"So it turns out that the dildo's probably been made by witches. The cock ring too. They'll stay in place until something new that both participants want is tried. That's why it talks about giving a new experience." And now Sam really hopes he could just vanish into thin air.

Dean frowns and looks offended.

"Whoa, I'm not getting into kinky shit for you, Sam. I understand that my ass is so sweet that you want a piece, but I'm not upgrading into bestiality for you, you yak-fucker. Yeah, don't think I didn't see you eyeing that dvd in the back room." Dean's arm is in the air, index finger pointing at Sam when Dean's face suddenly brightens. He brings his arms down and smirks. "Though _your_ ass totally had a new experience."

Dean waggles his eyebrows for maximum effect.

Don't get him wrong, Sam's happy that Dean isn't yelling at him about the toys or about the witches who really sound like just a bunch of non-dangerous amateurs, but it doesn't mean he's going to let Dean be smug about it. "It's for _mutual pleasure_ , asshole. We both have to want the same thing at the same time, or they're just toys."

"Mmm, so your dream totally came true when they made you ride my dick," Dean grins.

Sam doesn't reply, because Dean would still find a way to get the final word, just huffs and proceeds to pack the toys into his duffel. Before he can react, Dean snags the cock ring from Sam's fingers and hides it in his bag, victorious.

"I'm not letting you have both of them. We'll see how you'll feel when I'm fucking you and you can't come. And I can't believe you didn't say anything when you realized that they weren't coming off."

Dean's tucking his clothes back into his bag and Sam thinks about Dean using the cock ring on him when he least expects. No question about it, some day Sam'll definitely get to know how it feels to not be able to come.

But hey, at least the toy will come off after something very awesome or when Dean wants it to come off and Sam's pretty okay with both.

_\--end--_


End file.
